Coming Together Again
by SigmaStar79
Summary: Sarah comes across her children acting out the Labyrinth in the park she loved as a child, and wishes Jareth was there too. After a heartbreaking comment made by her daughter, Sarah decides its time to confront Jareth. What will happen when she does?


Coming together again

By Sigmastar79

An: Hi everyone, while im waiting for my email responses, i thought of this idea and JUST HAD to write it down and share it with all of my Labyrinth Lovers :) Enjoy!

Sarah walked down the path that led to her favorite childhood park. She knew that she would her daughter and son there. Shw wrapped her shaw around her tighter as the cool air nipped at her as she walked through the trees. She smiled as she came out of the trees and saw her children. Jarethia was wearing a medevil white dress, her red hair flowing behind her as she ran across the bridge and met her brother Jadden half way thru. Jadden was wearing a poet's shirt and spandex with cowboy boots. She knew what they were doing.

They were acting out the red book called : The Labyrinth.

Her 10 year twins had found her book that their father had secretly given her at 14. she had studied that book for over a year before accidentalety calling the Goblin King and having to run the Labyrinth to save her baby brother. When she was 16, a year after she won the Labyrinth, she had a vivid dream of Jareth. She dreamt of sleeping with Jareth in his royal bedroom in the Goblin Kingdom. At first she thought it was just a dream.

Until she went to move out of bed and realised she hurt in a very private place.

She had ignored it and went to school that day. She had changed her ways after the labyrinth, she had worked even harder in school and graduated a year early. At her sbhool graduation, she knew something was wrong. She quickly enrolled into a local university on a full ride and moved everything she owned into her dorm room. Her father was so proud, he paid for her dorm for a entire year and made sure she got a private room. She used her father's last gift to her and quickly got a job. The next 7 months were hell for Sarah. When she wasnt in classes or doing her homework, she was working full time as a baretender in a local bar in town. She spent her money on what she needed for the baby and invested the rest with the help of one of her professors.

It worked and worked well.

By the time Sarah had finished her first year of college, she was a mother and a home owner. Her fahter had been enraged when he was called to the hospital to find his only daughter in a hospital bed holding two precious little gifts; her twins. He stood there and let Karen call her everything but a white woman and then told her she was disowned and never to come by or allowed to see Toby ever again. It had broke her heart, but she had excepted it. She started her second year of college with pride and was surprised when her birth mother, Linda Williams, paid for a full time nanny for the first year of the twins life. Her father had found out three months after the twins had been born and had showed up to one of her classes. Her professor told him he could talk to Sarah after class. Instead, Robert Williams sat down and waited. He watched as Sarah correctly answer every question she was asked. After class was over, Sarah watched her fahter approch her as she answered her cell phone. The older woman had informed her Jarethia was running a small fever and Sarah told her to inform her if she ran over 101 temp. The woman agreed and she ended the call just in time for her father to start yelling at her. Sarah had just stood there and took every insult intil he started in on her children.

Sarah slapped him hard.

Her father just looked at her as she went off on him and informed him if he ever spoke a word against her innocent babies she would make his life hell. She had stormed out of the classroom to find her classmates outside the room clapping at her. She had only smiled and walked away. She finished her second year of college and enrolled the twins in a small daycare by the school and then hired a babysitter for when she worked. When she graduated two years later, she took her Bar Exam and passed with flying colors.

The next time she saw her fahter, the twins had just celebrated their 5th birthday and she was the one of the State's proscuter and her father was teh defendant's personal Lawyer. She had won the case, but she hadnt realised the babysitter had had a family emergancy and had dropped the twins off inside the court room. Her fahter had stopped dead in his tracks when the twins had ran up to her excited about thier babysitter becoming a grandmother. Jarethia had looked at her grandfather and waved at him. As Sarah was escourting the twins out, she ran into Karen and Toby. Toby had reacted immediately and ran to her and hugged her.

That had started the secret relationship of her small family and Toby. Toby would sneak over to her house and play with the twins. Sarah and him also caught up on missed time. She couldn't help but laugh when she found out the goblins and stayed in touch with Toby and that Toby knew about the Goblin King. He also knew that the twins were Jareth's children just by looking at them. Her relationship with her father and step mother was still very strained, but she sometimes caught her father watching the twins when she took them to the park or when they ended up at the same grocery store after she picked them up from the babysitter.

The twins were 6 when they first showed their Fae traits. They both had been sick and then had a bad dream. The boom had scared her halk to death, but not so much as she had ran into the room to find both children coughing and sporting minature outfits of thier fahter the night Sarah had met him. Jadden had thought it was awesome but poor Jarethia was so frightened she started crying. Soon after, they started making crystals just like Jareth and Sarah being the responsible parent, had to explain why they coudn't do that outside the house.

What really irriated her was the fact they sometimes called the goblins.

Now she looked upon her 10 year old twins with pride as they recited the last fight between her and their father as a tear fell down. She sometimes wondered what JAreth would think if he ever saw his children. Hoggle and Sir Drimyus knew of them of course, as did sweet lovible Ludo, but as far as she could tell, Jareth had no idea he had fathered two such wonderful children. If he did, he never visited in either form or contacted her, and she was too scared to admit it to him. What if he stole their children from her? Sarah shook herself out of her revere and called out to her twins. they both squealed and ran up to her in delight.

"Mum I did it! I remembered the lines!" Jarethia Shouted and Sarah could only laugh at her daughter's enthusium.

"I saw that poppet." Sarah said with a smile. "And look at my fearsome lil Goblin King."

"Nah, i never could be as scary as daddy." Jadden said with a smile and it stopped Sarah in her tracks. She took a good look at her twins and knew that they also knew.

"How long have you both known?" Sarah asked and Jarethia clung to her mother with tears in her eyes.

"A little over a year. We asked Uncle Hoggle and he told us." Jarethia replied. "It don't matter anyway, daddy don't want us."

"Oh baby, I dont think it's that your daddy dont want the both of you. I think it is just hard on him." Sarah tried to explain. "He has a entire kingdom to run, that is a very important job you know."

"Uncle Hoggle says he knew about us before we were born but he never shows up mom." Jadden explained. "We would love to meet him, but he don't want to meet us."

"Why do you say that sweetheart?" Sarha asked a little afraid of her son's answer.

"Because Uncle Hoggle said if anyone mentions our names or yours, Daddy bogs them!" Jarethia said now quitely crying. "You love us, but daddy hates us"

A shot of anger flowed through her at her children's statements and knew she had to confront Jareth. She quickly calmed the children down and took them home to prepare dinner, but never noticed the white owl hiding in the trees watching them. As sarah left the park, the Owl followed them home and watched as Sarah helped them with their homework, feed them dinner and then put them off to bed.

He knew she was going to call on him and wasnt really looking forward to the confrontation, but knew it had been a long time coming.

As sarah entered her bedroom after putting her twins to bed, she quickly made up her mind. SHe ran into her bathroom and took a shower. Drying and doing her hair up, she walked into her bedroom and put on her best business suit. After putting on her makeup and making sure her bedroom was clean and neat, she then made sure she sat out several pictures out in visible sight of the twins, before she sat in the recliner beside her bed and spoke her right words.

"I wish the Goblin King, King Jareth, to come to me right now!"

The wind outside picked up and she heard the goblins before she saw them. Still, she sat in her chair, completely composed and waited. Her bedroom window burst open and a beautiful white owl flew in the room before materializing as Jareth himself. Sarah sat there quitely as she watched him from the darkened corner as Jareth looked around surprised at first. Even the goblin had turned silent as Sarah watched Jareth approach the pictures and pick up to look at each one before speaking.

"I know your there Sarah, come out from your corner and stop hiding like a scared child. It's unbecoming."

Sarah turned on the lamp beside her, startling JAreth and making him jump back before looking at her.

"I'm not hiding Jareth. Simply observing."

"I see" Jareth said as he leaned upon her buearu. "Then explain why you have called me here. I currently have a runner and I am a very busy man."

"As i have always expected, but something came up and I thought it was time we had a little chat."

"We have nothing to talk about" Jareth spit out at her as he turned to leave but froze as he heard Sarah's next comment.

"I can understand that you don't love, nor do i blame you for being angry at me for not understanding your offer when i was 15. But our children think you don't love them and that you hate them. I need to know if that is true Jareth?"

Jareht turned to her then and Sarah could see the pain in his eyes. She had a sneaky suspesion that he had watched their children from time too time, so she wasn't all that surprised when he sighed and sat on the side of her bed facing her.

"I don't hate you Sarah, I never have. But I never expected that the one night on Halloween when you passed through the veils to me that you would have concieved my children. I only knew after you left."

"Then you need to know i never knowingly came over. I thought it was a dream before i tried to get out of bed and found myself quite sore. It wasn't til 3 months later that i found out I was pregnant and then i was too afraid to call you. But the problem still stands, our twins think you hate them." Sarah stated calmly before pinching the bridge of her nose. "Hell Jareth, our daughter was crying"

Jareth took that moment to look at Sarah and really see her for the first time. This was teh woman he would have made his Queen, given her everything her heart desired. In front of him was a grown woman who had given him more than he really deserved. Two beautiful children, a Prince and a Princess, yet she thought he didn't care. He had to fix that.

"I never stopped loving you my precious thing." Jareht sighed as he now looked into Sarah's eyes. "But i never came because i never thought you would let me see them."

"I would never keep you from your children if you never tried to steal them from me as well Jareth, I am not that kind of person."

"I know that now precious thing. I wish I could have been there when they were born, held them as they cried, watched them learn their magic and do all their first things. But i was scared and left that to you. If I could change that part of our past I would, please believe me I would." Jareth said. "Know all i can do is watch from afar."

"Follow me" Sarah said as she rose from her chair and walked out of the room. Jareth followed to a room across form hers and found himself lookingupon his too sleeping children. Sarah sat down in another chair and swept her arm in front of herself. "Jareth the Goblin King, meet your Heirs. Princess Jarethia Susan Williams and Prince Jadden Jareth Williams. "

Jareth was shocked when he learned their full names. His precious thing had named their children after him. He was honored that Sarah had given their children a special part of him to carry all of their lives. He first walked up to the Blue side of the room, decorated with stars to see his son Jadden. His light red hair with blonde highlights were think and wavy and he looked so peaceful in his slumber. After running his fingers threw his short hair, he then walked to the other side of the room, which was pink with hearts on the walls. There slept his daughter Jarethia, her dark red hair straight yet perfect, fanning around her head like a halo. He pushed some of her hair off of her face to realise her eyes were now open.

"Who are you?" Jarethia whispered.

"I am Jareth." Jareth responded not really knowing what to do. He hadn't meant to wake her.

"Your him aren't you?" Jarethia asked in awe. "Your the Goblin King. Your our father."

"Yes I am. I'm sorry you hate me so much sweetheart."

"I don't hate you daddy." Jarethia said with her eyes filling up, her tears ready to fall. "I just don't understand why you don't love me."

Jareth couldn't stop himself from sitting on her bed and scooping Jarethia up in his arms with his own tears falling form his mismatched eyes.

"I do love you princess, I love you and your brother so much and I am so sorry I haven't come to you before now. Please forgive me sweetheart." Jareth cried when he felt another pair of small arms wrap around him from behind to realise his magic had also woke his son Jadden.

"We love you and forgive you Dad. Just get to know us. We want to know you too." Jadden said as Jareth took him into his arms as well. He looked up to see Sarah wipe a tear from her eye and knew he had to make this right. He had always loved Sarah and he knew she loved him too.

"Please Sarah my precious thing, can we start over? Can we all be a family together?"

Sarah only shook her head yes and sat beside Jareth and her children on Jarethia's bed. Kissing Jareht once on the lips, she suddenly found all 4 of them in Jareth's bedroom once again with their children still held tightly in his arms. She knew they would never return to the aboveground, but also knew that was how this was suppsoe to be. It would be a few days later when Sarah would unlock a special looking glass inside Toby's bedroom for him to come through and visit. The police had declared them all missing and then reported someone ad broken inside the 3 missing people's home only to rob them blind of everything inside the house. No one expect Toby knew Sarah had married Jareth a few days after returning to the Underground for good with her chidren and had become the new Goblin Queen.

And that was exactly as Toby expected it to be when he called Jareth and tol him a week before where to find Sarah nad her children, and he wouldn't change it for all the magic crystals in both worlds!

AN: So tell me what you think of my little oneshot. Please review and let me know what you all think :)


End file.
